Quickie
by flipfloppandas
Summary: Just a little oneshot on what happens when Trunks is all alone with his boyfriend. Goten x Trunks. lemon. NC-17.


Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or any of the character's

Summary: Just a little oneshot on what happens when Trunks is all alone with his boyfriend. Goten x Trunks. lemon.

Warning: (seme)Goten x (uke)Trunks,PWP, yaoi, lemon, smut, whatever you want to call it.

Author's note: this just kind of came to me randomly one day and I was debating if I should post it. This is my first lemon so enjoy!

"Stop it," I hissed, swatting the hand that rubbed against my thigh. I glared over at my boyfriend, who only smirked back at me.

"Come on babe, there's enough time."

"You know damn well there isn't! My parents will be home in like ten minutes, don't act like you can't sense them coming," I growled at him; swatting his hand as it once again rubbed my clothed leg. My family had gone on a shopping spree for a few hours, and I had suggested a spar to pass the time. Goten happily obliged, fighting with me until we had decided to take a break. So of course he'd suggest one of his favorite activities to pass the time.

"I can be done in ten minutes!"

I glared, "You can't even finish masturbating in ten minutes."

"Aw Trunks don't be this way," he replied, pushing me up against the wall of my dome-shaped house.

"No, I refuse to get caught, why can't we just spar?" I replied, trying to ignore the knee that rubbed my growing crotch.

"I'm bored with sparring. What are you so worried about?" he rubbed his knee faster. I bit my lip, trying my hardest not to moan.

"You know what I'm worried about!" I said between gasps, my self-control diminishing to almost nothing. We had been secretly dating for almost a year, and I would very much like to keep it that way. I wasn't sure how my parents would react to my sexuality, or how my dad would feel about me bending over for the 'son of the third-class'. I wasn't ready to come out, and neither was Goten, so we decided to keep our families in the dark for a while.

So the only thing worse than them finding out, would be them finding out while were in the midst of sex...

"Come on, I know you want me," he whispered in my ear, cupping my ass in his hands, "I promise you won't get caught."

Well I couldn't really argue against that. We have had some pretty close calls before, yet we had never been caught. Goten always made sure of that.

I groaned, though I wasn't really all that upset. I would never admit it to him (though I'm sure he already knows), but I fucking love our sex. He knew just what I wanted and how to please me, unlike the many girlfriends I've had. Nearly everything he did could get me moaning like crazy and I loved every bit of it.

As soon as I nodded my head in defeat he latched his lips onto my neck, untying my belt as he sucked.

"You wasted time with your bitching and moaning," He said as he yanked my GI pants down to my knees, "I ought to punish you later."

I would've rolled my eyes, if the thought of him 'punishing' me didn't turn me on a bit.

Another thing I wouldn't admit.

He undid the button and zipper of his own trousers, sticking three fingers in his mouth. He then turned me around, pulling my hips closer to him as I braced my hands against the house. I let out a breathless sigh as he kicked my feet apart, gasping at the cold digit that pushed inside of me, quickly followed by a second. I winced when the two fingers spread apart, trying to stretch me out as quickly as possible. I let out a small groan when the third finger entered, stretching me to the point of pain. His fingers pushed further, searching for my sweet spot. Once he hit it, I give a loud moan, severely dulling the pain. He thrust his fingers a couple more times before pulling out all together. I couldn't help it as I groaned at the loss of contact.

"Impatient are we? Well just give me a second baby, I don't want to hurt you," he said as he spit on his hand, rubbing over his own rigid member.

"Hurry up!" I hissed at him, wiggling my hips in impatience. My parents, grandparents, and sister would be home any second and it was kind of a boner killer thinking about being caught.

Thoughts about my family were banished once I felt the head of his cock press at my entrance. He held my hips and pushed in, ripping a growl out of me. My breathing picked up as I tried to relax. The only thing I hated about our sex (especially our quickies) was the pain I felt at the beginning and hardly getting time to adjust. Everything else afterwards was amazing.

"You better have lube next time," I gritted out as I glared over my shoulder at him. He smiled and grabbed my chin so he could kiss me, rolling his hips up and out of me slowly. I could feel the pain diminishing, especially when he angled his hips to hit my prostate.

"Faster dammit!" I moaned out, pressing my back against his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He happily obliged, tightening his hands on my hips as he beat into me with more vigor. I cried out his name in ecstasy when his hand wrapped around my need, pumping me in time with his thrust.

"Ah, god Trunks, I love the noises you make," he moaned in my ear, picking up his pace as he hurried to find his climax. Another reason I hated quickies. I liked to savor our sex, make it last as long as possible. 'Quick' should not in any way shape of form, be added into our sexual equation.

I could feel my release approaching, my moans getting louder with every thrust. I could barely hear the sound of my mother's aircraft landing, my heart picking up pace.

"G-goten they-they're, OHHHHH," I cried out as he thrust into me even harder, his grunts filing my ears as he pounded into me. I couldn't even hope for my family to not have heard me as I all but screamed my release, my seed splashing against the wall as Goten's seed filled into me.

**XXX**

"Wow, is all you kids ever do is spar?" my mother said as she set Bra down on the couch. I nodded, our hair and clothes were tousled and our cheeks were flushed red, not telling her the way our _spar_ had ended. I fidgeted in my stance, glaring at Goten as he smirked at me. Dad quirked his eyebrow at me, and I blushed even redder as I looked away. I fidgeted again, wanting nothing more than to change out of my thin, wet GI pants. I gave a quiet whimper as I felt more of his essence slide out of me and into my pants.

I was about to leave when my sisters grabbed the back of my pants. I froze as I stared back at the toddler, who in turn had her head tilted to the side as she glared at my pants.

"Trunksie, why is your pants soakeded?"

THE END


End file.
